


Four weddings and us

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: Severus sees Hermione at multiple weddings and his interest grows with each meeting.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

He watched as Harry twirled Ginevra Weasley-now-Potter on the dance floor, swaying to the band playing the song for their first dance as a married couple. Ginny giggled as he whispered something into her ear while pulling her close, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other, holding hers. They looked relaxed and happy and for a moment, Severus didn’t regret his presence. The music stopped and a more lively song played next, with people (mostly couples) making their way to the floor. He observed around the room and noticed a number of familiar faces, although hers caught his eye for an entirely different reason. A few tables away, Hermione Granger was speaking to a merry looking Ron Weasley. He was tucking into a rather large plate of food- _no surprise_ , Severus thought, but Hermione's expressions seemed heated. She motioned the dance floor which he responded to by waving his hands over his food and she sat down and sighed with a huff. Severus made his way to the bar and got another drink, having a wider vantage point of the room.

_This was going to be a long evening._

Naturally, a Weasley wedding resulted in a marquee on the grounds at The Burrow however the grandeur of the décor didn’t resemble a marquee feeling. There were flowers everywhere, creating a romantic atmosphere and Severus knew Harry Potter likely had no input. The neutral colours made Severus feel somewhat less uncomfortable, as reds and pinks would _definitely_ make him want to vomit. The ceremony itself was intimate and rather touching, leaving Severus shocked about his invitation (Possibly not more so shocked than when Harry Potter turned up at his door to personally deliver the invite, but close enough.) After the initial rejection to attend was discussed, Severus received a strongly worded owl by Minerva and thus, his attendance at the wedding. 

Severus engaged in light chatter with Minerva and briefly congratulated Arthur and Molly Weasley. He felt a short pang in his chest for Harry and his lack of relatives but was distracted by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood making their way to the bar. 

“-and then I asked him if he wanted to dance but he was too busy stuffing his face! Honestly- I don’t know how much more I can take it. I didn’t want to steal Ginny’s limelight and say anything before the wedding but it’s so _difficult_ ” Hermione stressed. 

The bar was positioned in a U shape and while the ladies were at the other bend, Severus angled himself slightly; enough to have his back to the two and face the dance floor but also close enough to hear the conversation. 

“The longer you leave things, the more people get hurt in these situations, Hermione. Nevertheless, I didn’t think anyone expected it would be a long-term pairing; you’re both quite very different” Luna said, not unkindly. 

“I thought it would work because of all we’d been through but you’re right; we are different. We have nothing in common anymore and he has very little interest in me or my interests,” Hermione replied sadly. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it but I can’t see a housewife and mother in my future anytime soon.” 

As if on cue, a small group of ladies who had been chatting to one side made their way to the bar to get refreshments and approached Hermione and Luna. 

“Lovely wedding” Severus heard one say. There was agreement within the group and the food and décor were nit-picked, mostly by the ladies. He shifted slightly so he could see the group from the corner of his eye. 

“You two young ladies must be next,” one laughed. 

“Nothing like the pitter-patter of little feet running around to make you feel complete,” another chimed. 

He noticed Hermione’s jaw tighten as she gave a strained smile. Luckily for the group, Luna diverted the conversation. “I think we’ll wait, if you don’t mind.” She smiled politely and led Hermione to the dance floor. 

At the same time, a group of men including Harry himself made their way over to the bar which made the conversation inaudible. They had a few shots at the bar which made Severus scowl at the noise; resembling something out of a sporting event. As a few drifted away, he unfortunately caught Harry’s eye and attempted to look away however noticed the boy come over to him. 

“Hello Severus. I just want to thank you for coming although I know you probably don’t feel comfortable being here.” Harry smiled nervously. He glanced around before looking at Severus.

“You know, somewhere along the line, you were my mum’s best friend and it’s nice to know that there are people here who carry my parents’ memories with them. Thanks, anyway-“ 

He noticed Harry’s eyes become teary and he couldn’t tell if it was the emotions of the wedding or the alcohol kicking in. Severus sighed and questioning whether he had gone soft or old, made an effort to console Harry.

“Your mother would have been very proud of you, Harry. Both of them would.” He saw Harry nod at him and just in time, Ginny approached them both. She politely thanked Severus for attending and he thanked her for the invite, then the pair took their leave. He noticed Ginny wrap an arm around Harry, gently rubbing his back and knew Harry was in good hands. 

Just as he was turning to leave, he noticed Hermione enter from one of the exits. Her eyes glanced over the room and she breathed in deeply before catching his eye; the unmissable tell of red-rimmed eyes and a rosy nose giving her away. They looked at each other briefly before he nodded slightly then turned and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> I have more ideas than I can write for so if anyone wants to beta my writing I’d be eternally grateful 😅 sometimes I feel like the writing style is so basic so I’d appreciate any feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day🥰 some fluffed up drabble from our favourite pair.

_How on Earth did I end up in this predicament again?_ Severus thought, as he walked through the woodlands. He had a small gift in hand and shoes mildly ruined by the semi-dry mud. It was an ordinary day of brewing and shipping potions until Miss Lovegood had tracked him down to deliver her invite. Once again, he tried to politely decline but she would _not_ take no for an answer. After spending an hour discussing virtually nothing and uncomfortable silence visibly impacting him more than her, he sighed and agreed. Elated, Luna gave him a small hug which wasn’t as awkward as he had anticipated. She then proceeded to buy some obscure materials for a ‘top secret assignment’ and continued with her day. So, all in a day’s work for Severus.

In hindsight, he should have known their wedding would have been as wacky as he expected. Luna had taken rustic chic to another level as he approached a small flowery arch in between two large oak trees, with rows of seats made up of repurposed logs and tables and chairs for a sit down meal behind them. As it was late afternoon and the days were not the longest, the visibility was average aside for the thousands of fairy lights which were hanging around the ancient trees and across the branches. 

Severus had made a point not to arrive too early and was just in time to take an outer seat at the back as the wedding party made their way down the aisle in pairs. Severus saw her in long, yellow robes on _his_ arm, following Harry and Ginny Potter. Severus zoned out for most of the wedding, mostly thinking of his own love life (or lack thereof), only reappearing to notice Hermione’s eyes trail over him a handful of times throughout. 

Thankfully, the ceremony was quick and Severus quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby stand. 

Hello, Prof- Mr Snape.” Severus turned suddenly and saw Hermione standing in front of him. 

“Miss Granger,” he said as she motioned to the glasses, and grabbed one for herself. 

“We’re no longer at Hogwarts, thankfully. Hermione, please. It seems we just missed each other at Harry and Ginny’s wedding; how have you been?” She ignored the fact that he most likely noticed the fact that she had been crying before he left their wedding. As it was not his place to bring it up (or even care) he continued as usual.

“Still alive.” He said dryly and was surprised when she laughed. 

“I feel the same. I didn’t realize weddings would be this….” 

“Boring? Time consuming? Showy?” He drawled.

“…Depressing.” She smiled sadly. 

This caught him by surprise.

“Yes, well. It can only feel natural to compare yourself to your peers, however life unfortunately doesn’t work out for everyone at the same pace.” 

Hermione grabbed another glass of champagne and took a large gulp. 

“Are you trying to get plastered before dinner?” 

Hermione gently blew air through her nose in amusement. “It helps with the nerves.” 

He shook his head in disbelief. It had been a year? Two years? Since he had seen Miss- _Hermione_ and she was nothing like he had remembered. For someone who was so put together before the War, she certainly seemed dulled down in comparison.

Hermione was beckoned by two of the other bridesmaids and gave him a deep look before leaving, “Alright well… see you around.” 

He made no attempt to say bye, neither reacted when she turned to look at him as she reached her friends. 

\---------- 

A little while later, Severus settled down for dinner at a table away from the hubbub, occupied by two other individuals who seemed quiet. He had congratulated the newly-weds and Luna had thanked him for attending, while Neville Longbottom smiled nervously and muttered something about how good it was to see him again. Although he didn’t like to admit it, he was rather fond of Luna and how involved she made her feel. Longbottom, on the other hand, was still the same. As he began to dig in to his food, he was once again disturbed. 

“Hello. Everywhere is quite loud. Mind if I join you?” 

He looked up to see Hermione with a plate of food and a glass in her hand. she stared at him blankly and he couldn’t figure out her emotions. At a wedding party with some of her nearest and dearest, why would she want to sit there, with him of all people? He shrugged as he looked back down, continuing with his dinner. 

Truthfully, Severus didn’t mind the company of the girl. He was pitifully alone at the wedding in the first place. _Would he have liked less chatty company?_ Perhaps, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

A few moments went by when they ate in comfortable silence before she began. 

“Want to see something funny?” she motioned towards the buffet where Ron Weasley was piling his plate with food. “He takes one item, moves on to the next, contemplates whether to go back for more and ends up with two plates. It’s rather embarrassing,” and just as she spoke, Rom went back for seconds of potatoes, then seconds of meat, then returned for more potatoes. They watched as the line of people were getting frustrated and Hermione gave him a small smile. It worked; the corners of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. She took this as an invitation and motioned to the couple two tables down. 

“Those two haven’t given each other a breath of oxygen since we sat down to eat.” 

Severus looked over to the pair who were in fact all over each other. 

“Is it just weddings that made people extra loopy?” he retorted although without the trademark snark. 

“it’s the endorphins. They’re everywhere,” Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows. She sipped on her drink, eyes darting around the air for the invisible flying emotions. 

Severus pretended to wipe them away from the shoulders of his robes with a distasteful grimace on his face which made Hermione laugh, loudly. A few people turned to look and she covered a hand over her mouth and looked down, desperate to hide. 

Conveniently, a crowd of people headed to the dancefloor a couple of minutes later and Hermione looked relieved. 

“At what point would they need to be stopped?” She gestured to the kissing couple who had now began dancing and kissing which seemed borderline provocative. 

“Before they procreate on the dance floor, ideally.” Severus began which made her chuckle. He turned to examine her. 

“Why are you hiding back here?” _with me?_ he omitted. 

“Originally, I needed a breather. I was fed up of the questions into my private life. But now... I think I prefer the company,” Hermione shrugged, smiling at him which did an uncomfortable thing to the pit of his stomach. 

“I think you’ll need to rescue that gentleman soon though,” he nodded towards the floor while diverting the conversation. “He’s been spinning her for a few rotations and his legs seem to be giving away.” 

The elderly gentleman was swaying with a larger lady and occasionally lifted her to the beat but the sweat on his forehead and the wobble in his legs gave him away. Before Severus could continue, he saw the Hermione’s friends looking around, presumably for her. 

“This is it for me. Have a safe evening, Hermione,” he said hastily, not missing the disappointed look on her face as she replied and he used every fibre in his being to stop himself from turning around as he walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thus, ends the most painful day of my life so far,_ Hermione mused as she swirled her glass and its contents around. She took refuge in a local bar; a low-key wizarding bar in the area. She had done her research and luckily it was close, so after saying goodbye to her friends, Hermione made her way. She found a small booth towards the back and made herself comfortable, pulling out a book from her bag which had a handy extendable charm. Luckily, it was fairly quiet for a Saturday evening and she didn’t stand out.

An hour or so later, Hermione was feeling slightly tipsy. She made her way to the bar to get a glass of water. 

“Another firewhiskey please.” A voice called behind her. _Shit_ she thought, she knew that voice anywhere; so Hermione turned around to face him. 

“Oh- Mr Snape. What are you doing here?” 

Severus looked as equally as surprised to see her here. “Just stopped in on my way home. How about you? Are you with friends?” he said, looking around, presumably for the rest of the trio. 

“Alone. Always, apparently,” she laughed uncomfortably. _Uncomfortable was an understatement_ Hermione thought, as she felt extreme embarrassment to be drinking alone on a Saturday night with none other than Severus Snape finding her.  
  


“Would you..like to join me?” Severus drawled. 

It had been nearly a year since he had last seen Hermione at the wedding of Luna and Neville and apart from looking rather sad, he caught a glimpse of her navy blue knee length dress and he thought she looked quite pretty. Granted, he never looked at her inappropriately over the years as her teacher, however something in their recent meetings had intrigued him about this witch. Their recent interactions indicated that this- whatever it was- was mutual. 

She nodded, motioned to grab her belongings and he led her his area. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before it became too quiet for comfort.

“Ron got married today,” Hermione blurted. She didn’t know why she said that, to Severus of all people but she had to vent to someone.

“Oh,” he replied with a hint of surprise. How Mr Weasley found anyone to marry him was one for the textbooks.

“Precisely,” Hermione leaned in, as if to read his mind. “She’s a Quidditch player too, so they have that in common. Apparently she was still dating another player when they got together.”

Severus raised his eyebrows, entertained by the gossip. 

“I probably shouldn’t have mentioned that part,” she grimaced. “It was a nice wedding. The food was good. They’re happy too; which is the main thing,” she hastily added. 

“I think this calls for something stronger, don’t you?” Severus said, flagging down the attention of a waiter. 

—————-

Half an hour later and half a dozen shots in, the conversation was still circling around the wedding. 

“I’m a cliché, aren’t I? Invited to my Ex’s wedding and I spend the entire time feeling pity and jealousy. It’s pathetic.” Hermione looked down at her glass.

“No, it’s not Hermione,” he said gently. “You’re bound to feel some adverse emotions for an old flame. Even if it is a _Weasley_.” This made her quietly laugh as she looked down at her hands. Severus used his index finger to gently lift her chin to look at him.

“Look how much you’ve achieved. You’re one of the youngest Professors at Hogwarts, or so Minerva tells me. You’re one of the brightest witches of your age and deep down, you’ve always known that. There is no competition between you and her; or you and anyone. I wish you could see how brilliant you are in your own respect,” he emphasised and suddenly became conscious of how close they were. _Was he that drunk or did he really care for her?_ Severus wondered, before Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

“Thank you. It means a lot, especially coming from you,” she replied. 

“I mean, the great, stoic Severus Snape; who woulda thunk it” she added lightly. 

He gave her an understanding smile. “Time changes things.” _People_ , he thought. 

Severus was grateful when Hermione diverted the conversation once again to an article she had read in Potions Weekly and Weasley was no longer being discussed. A short while later, the bell rang for last orders which pulled them out of their conversation. 

“I know what you’ve been doing, you know.” 

“Hm?” He answered nonchalantly. 

“You’ve been distracting me. I- thank you. I appreciate it, truly.” She gave him a small smile. 

“I’ve done nothing of the sort. If it came down to listening to you prattle on about potions or a Weasley wedding, let alone Ron Weasley’s, then I think you know which one won’t make me off myself,” he said deadpanned but she saw through his mask.

“You’re welcome, either way,” he added eventually, taking the last sip of his drink. He suddenly felt lightheaded and rationalised that this a convenient time to leave. 

“I think we’ve both probably indulged sufficiently this evening,” he said, moving to put his jacket on. 

“I’m just around the corner thankfully. I did foresee not being able to apparate home this evening,” she said, slightly embarrassed. 

“Think nothing of it. I’ll walk you back.” 

They left the establishment and began walking towards her hotel; the remnants of winter wind chilling his neck slightly. They passed a road with cobbled flooring and while his shoes were equipped for this, Hermione struggled and nearly buckled. 

“Whoops” she said, grabbing on to Severus’ arms which had caught her in time. She stood upright and steadied herself while Severus waited, then linked her arm through his for support. His expression remained the same although he felt the pang in his chest again and walked slowly alongside with Hermione in tow. The rest of their walk was in silence bar a few hiccups from Hermione and she lightly giggled which made him smile. 

In any other lifetime Hermione would never imagine getting drunk with _Professor Snape_ but she genuinely enjoyed his company. Sure, he was still sarcastic and sharp but he didn’t make her feel inferior. He was surprisingly- nice? To her, even when she knew she was being self-deprecating. 

They reached the reception of her accommodation and she reluctantly untangled herself from him, feeling the cold from the separation. 

“So.. Nightcap?” she asked casually. 

“I don’t think that would be appropriate..” he slowly began. 

She frowned slightly, “Yes, of course, you’re right- I apologize I just-“ 

Severus cut her off. “If you’re not disposed of, say tomorrow for lunch- perhaps we could rendezvous instead?” 

“Yes- I- Yes.” She tried not to sound to desperate but failed miserably although Severus didn’t seem to mind as he gave her a small smile. Hermione bid him goodnight, eager for the next day to arrive. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the fourth wedding make or break our favourite pair? 
> 
> (Some bits aren’t exactly cannon compliant e.g. Narcissa being somewhat redeemable and Lucius staying in Azkaban) but hope you enjoy anyway :)

Hermione patted down her dress for the fifth time as she stood outside the grounds of Horsham Manor. The beautiful chestnut brown listed building was surrounded by the remaining bits of greenery, which was still visible in the late Autumn sun. A wave of wind swept past her and a chill ran down her arms which made her pull her robes tighter to overlap as she crossed her arms over them. From a distance, she saw Harry and Ginny walking towards her and felt a sigh of relief from the familiarity.

“It’s so good to see you, Hermione” Harry said cheerfully, pulling her in for a hug.

“Likewise, and look at you, Gin! You’re glowing” she grinned, gesturing Ginny’s frame with her hands.

“I may be glowing on the outside, but I can’t even begin to tell you what’s happening on the inside!” Ginny laughed, rubbing her semi-round stomach. Although she was only halfway through her pregnancy, she felt as though the baby was growing exponentially.

The three conversed as they made their way inside and Hermione admired the beautiful venue with high ceilings and portraits which decorated the walls. Although there were only seats laid out for 30-40 people, the room felt grand and the sunset rays coming through the windows gave a warm and romantic feel. Apart from the bride, groom and her friends, Hermione recognised very few people which she expected. Her thoughts turned to him and she had to stop herself from looking around to actively spot him amongst the attendees. Soon there was a call for guests to take their seats and the trio took a seat towards the back, vaguely feeling out of place among the majority of strangers. 

Hermione felt a pang inside her when she spotted him walking down the aisle; Narcissa’s arm linked through his, and the pair made their way to the top before taking their seats on the front row. Before he sat, he turned ever so slightly under the pretence of arranging his robes on his chair and made fleeting eye contact with her, having caught a glimpse of her on his entrance. She gave him the briefest nod and he turned and sat, the fleeting moment enough to tie him over until later.

Draco made his entrance along with two acquaintances before Astoria floated down the aisle in a beautiful ivory gown with lace and a veil which trailed behind her.

All in all, the ceremony was perfect, and Hermione mused on how another from their group had grown up. Granted, Draco was not officially a member of their group however he had attempted to make amendments with Harry after the war and reached out to both Ron and herself. Harry was the most forgiving, with Hermione taking longer to come around to the idea. Ron had flat-out refused but Draco held no hard feelings, given their history. Admittedly, Hermione was surprised to be invited, although their encounters had grown over the years, reaching a fairly good level of friendship. With his humour no longer poking fun, he was witty and intelligent and the two often got along due to their work overlapping.

After the ceremony had finished the trio took a stroll around the grounds before returning to the hall for the reception. The room had been transformed with circular tables and chairs, and a beautifully decorated head table for the newlyweds opposite the dance floor. Hermione had been privy to some aspects of the wedding planning as she was meeting Draco more frequently for research purposes and she was pleased to see their plans come to life. Although she never broached the subject, Draco quickly admitted his reluctance to use his home as the location of their wedding and he didn’t have to explain further for Hermione to understand. She took a seat with her friends and made polite conversation as her mind drifted to other thoughts.

* * *

Across the room, Severus made his way to the bar for seconds. Everything had gone smoothly and he was now able to relax. He watched Draco and Astoria make their way to the dancefloor for the first dance and pondered past encounters under similar circumstances.

His thoughts were interrupted by Narcissa who had made her way over to him.

“We do have dinner being served shortly, you know. You’ve been gawking at her like prey.” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“You’re not as subtle as you used to be, darling.” She mused, gently patting his back.

“There’s a thousand reasons why it won’t work.” He admitted. Narcissa had a way of extracting information (possibly an influence from being a mother) which allowed Severus to be open with her. 

“All you need is one good one. We’ve all been through so much; lost so much. This is our second chance. I’ll be damned if I waste it being bitter” she said, her eyes gazing over the newlyweds. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a ‘normal’. That’s all I want for him- and you.” She added. 

“I’m sorry you’re having to do this alone, Narcissa.” he said sincerely.

“You have nothing to apologize for. We fell into the trap and it became too late to escape. We were too gone by the time I wanted to pull Draco out.” She began with a small tremble in her voice. 

“What Lucius did cannot be taken back and he is paying for it. The others; well, they died for their sins. Me- I live with the guilt daily. It’ll forever be hanging over my head, for as long as I live, but I’m glad we were able to reform and I’m glad that you’re still around. You mean a lot to Draco, not just as his Godfather.”

Severus paused, taking it all in. He’d spent so long trying to supress the thoughts and flashbacks of the past that it almost felt like a sinspeaking so casually about it.

“The past is the past. All we can do is be better. You obviously care deeply for her, so tell her.” Narcissa smiled, motioning towards Hermione. Severus stood hesitantly for a moment.

“ _Go_.” She waved off. _“Be happy.”_

He gave her arm a squeeze as she wiped her eye with her other hand, and made his way over to her table.

* * *

“May I ask you for this dance?” Severus questioned, extending a hand towards Hermione. She came out of her daze and sat up from her slouch before looking around cautiously.

“I don’t think…” she began.

“ _Please,”_ he pleaded, shaking his hand slightly at her. He wore a look of sincerity and despite everything that had gone on, Hermione resigned herself to accepting his request. She took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor and they naturally fitted together like two peas in a pod. Severus wrapped an arm around her waist while she reciprocated with an arm just off his shoulder. They gently swayed to the soft melody that was playing in the background.

“You look divine,” he drawled.

Hermione blushed. “You said that this morning.” 

“I know. I thought you deserved to hear it again.”

“Well in that case, so do you, Severus. Are there any dress robes you can’t pull off?” she said playfully, echoing her words from earlier that day as they were getting ready together.

“Absolutely not,” he replied deadpanned which made her smile.

Hermione glanced around tentatively at the crowd and realized no one was in fact looking at them; contrary to preconceived notions.

“You understand it has never been about you, right?” Severus began, noticing her observe the crowd. 

“Once it becomes public knowledge, external parties get involved; not to mention the persecution you will face. I’m afraid that if people try to convince you against… then that’ll be that,” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. “Do you think I’m easily swayed against my affections Severus?”

He looked down, unable to meet her eyes, until she gently lifted his chin with her fingers. “you make me happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. I don’t want to hide our relationship out of fear, Severus. Sod anyone who tries to convince _either one of us_ that this isn’t real.”

Severus looked unconvinced. Coincidentally, the song finished, with a lively upbeat song following and the couple were suddenly surrounded by an influx of people coming up to dance. Hermione dropped her arms from Severus and took his hand, leading him across the floor, out of the hall and through a set of grand double doors onto a balcony. The walk there was deserted however outside, two women were smoking on the far right, so they settled on the left. Hermione perched up on the low wall which overlooked the grounds and kicked off her shoes which dropped from beneath her long, deep plum gown. 

Severus stood, albeit with a little distance between them, and turned his back to the entrance, resting his hands on the wall, facing the grounds. There was enough scepticism in his find, no doubt a side effect from his childhood and later life however he was not one to hold back.

“It’s not as simple as that, Hermione. A handful of people will be accepting, but there will be the majority who aren’t. They may decide to spread rumours, or even break ties with you. Do you honestly believe you can withstand the stares whenever we’re in public; the whispering behind our back about your old, ugly Potions Master luring you into a relationship?” 

Severus paused, realising he couldn’t look at her out of shame. To her credit, Hermione gently moved a hand to rest on his, although she continued to look down into her lap.

“It’ll be all over the Daily Prophet. There will be jobs- opportunities you’ll be held back from due to your association with me. Am I really worth all that?” he sighed. 

He felt guilty for the gloominess building in her eyes but he had to be honest. Some nights, Severus lay awake after Hermione had fallen asleep and absorbed how she had chosen him for warmth and comfort. Truth be told, Severus didn’t want to hide. He had spent most of his life undercover with secret after secret that weighed down his soul like an anchor. So when Hermione Granger barged into his life and made him feel genuinely content, he ~~didn’t~~ _couldn’t_ let her slip away. Lunch turned into dinner, which turned into breakfast in bed and coffees during work breaks. He had a reading partner, a cooking partner and someone to share articles with. Someone to love _(and someone who loved him back?)_

Severus was pulled back from his thoughts as the sadness dissipated from Hermione’s face and the determined, fierce woman he knew was brought to life.

She gently descended from her seat and tugged his hand and pulled him towards her. The two ladies had left, leaving them alone. Hermione placed her hands on either sides of his elbows and looked at him solemnly.

“I _know_ you, Severus Snape. I know the man your past and present and how you’ve grown. You’re loving and witty. You’re my companion and equal, my protector and dearest friend. The man who comforted me and listed to me prattle on about a silly boy at my lowest. The man who stayed up until 3am to assist on an application for a role I didn’t even think I deserved. The man who helped celebrate every success since. The man who planted nearly a dozen different fruits and vegetables in your garden to support my environmental cause, for goodness sakes.” 

Hermione dropped her hands, taking both of his into hers, and gently shook them for emphasis as she spoke. 

“ _You_ are the one for me, my love. I won’t let _anyone_ mouth off otherwise.”

Severus searched her face but found nothing but truth; this beautiful Gryffindor was fighting for him. He sighed deeply, resigned and Hermione beamed as she saw the belief seeping through.

He wrapped his arms around her; one hand rested on her back as one foster her hair while she reciprocated around his middle. Hermione rested her head against his chest and felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He squeezed tightly at first before relaxing a little bit she made no complaints. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the crook of her neck, feeling foolish.

“You don’t have to apologise for feeling scared; but I forgive you, nevertheless,” Hermione added. 

She pulled back slowly as he mirrored her, and she rested her hands on either side of his face, drawing him in. He kissed her tentatively at first, then pulled back to look at her. _This woman is my saving grace_ , he thought as he saw desire in her eyes, and crashed his lips into hers once more. She tasted like champagne and apple crumble and he almost laughed if he wasn’t so desperately in need of her. Hermione gave as good as she got, frantically caressing his arms, his chest; whatever she could hold on to. Severus tightened his grip on her hips, feeling her moan in his mouth slightly as she felt the full extent of his arousal. He deepened the kiss before realising where they were and pecked her slowly and repeatedly to signify the end as they broke apart for air; both lightly panting. Severus felt his heart pounding and the room suddenly get _very_ warm. 

“I apologise again-“ he mumbled, flushed, before she cut him off. 

“ _Never_ apologise for _that;_ I think it’s home time, don’t you?” She chirped, straightening her robes, before linking an arm into his and steering him to the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, after the events of the previous wedding, Severus and Hermione are now in a relationship. As the story is based on attending weddings only, these are the snapshots that you’ll see. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter 😄 the grand finale, coming soon! 💘


End file.
